sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters
The are a faction of Freedom Fighters stationed at the Dusty Gulch, which is located in the Arid Prairie Zone of Tralius. History Early Years The group was founded close to a year ago, when the first signs of the Tralius Egg Army's presence in the Arid Prairie Zone began to reach Dusty Gulch. An 18-year old mulgara named Jesse had noticed a Hoverby flying around the gulch, near Dusty Village (her home). After reporting it to others, worry grew; while it was known that the Eggman Empire had a foothold in other places on Tralius, the Arid Prairie Zone had been relatively untouched. The people of Dusty Village had virtually no way to defend themselves from the Tralius Egg Army, as they had no weapons or combat experience. However, Jesse had hear of Freedom Fighter factions all over Mobius, and realized that the Arid Prairie Zone needed a group like that to protect it. First Steps into Freedom Fighting Jesse rallied two friends of hers, Grayson the Quokka and Alexis the Quoll, and managed to hunt down the Hoverby that was hanging around their home, using a lasso to reel it in. However, they weren't entirely sure what to do with the Badnik. Grayson, who was something of a tinkerer, wanted to try reprogramming it. The Hoverby had fairly simple programming, and Grayson managed to reprogram it. If the Tralius Egg Army was starting to get a foothold in the Arid Prairie Zone, Jesse and her friends decided that they would need a secret base, somewhat away from Dusty Village. A small cave had been discovered formed into the fairly tall wall of the Gulch, and the trio decided they would make it into their base. They spent a good amount of time renovating and carving out the empty cave, installing it with sleeping quarters and small computers; the reprogrammed Hoverby was linked to these computers, and the three could see everything it saw while it was out on patrol. New Friends (and Foes) A bit later, Alexis, who was out and around the Dusty Village, noticed a female bilby crying out for help as she was being harassed by some Buzzbombers. Using a weighted rope, Alexis managed to snare one of the Badniks and drag it to the ground, causing the others to turn their attention to her. There were four other Buzzbombers still active, and Alexis was outgunned. But with the weighted rope still wrapped around the damaged Buzzbomber, she was able to use it as a sort of flail, and took out two of them with their fallen friend. Spurred on by the sight of her rescuer, the bilby managed to take out one of the Badniks herself. The remaining one, realizing that it was outnumbered now, ended up fleeing. The bilby thanked Alexis for helping her and introduced herself as Marley. She claimed that her home, a small village at the edge of the Redstone Desert had recently been attacked by Buzzbombers, being led by a large, robotic mole. The residents had fled in all directions during the attack, but some got captured by the robo-mole and his Badniks. Marley herself had been doggedly pursued by some of the Buzzbombers as she fled. = Alexis invited Marley to join her and the other Freedom Fighters. Infiltrating the Arid Prairie Mineshaft Information Intentions/Beliefs The primary goal of the Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters is to drive the Tralius Egg Army (and hopefully by extension, the Eggman Empire) out of Tralius. They also desire to help those who don't really have the means to fight for themselves. Policies The Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters do not fight to kill, only to disarm and drive back. As the home they were raised in was one of a peaceful mindset, they are adept at using less combative and more indirect methods to achieve their goals, such as sabotage and distraction. However, all of them are capable of fighting if need be, yet do not fight to kill their foes, only to drive them back. Technology and Equipment Reprogrammed Hoverby A Hoverby captured by Jesse, Grayson and Alexis, Grayson reprogrammed it, and it now serves as an eye in the sky for them. Makeshift Equipment Having little access to high-level tech (for now), the Dusty Gulch FFs make due with equipment cobbled together by their own hands. Such equipment includes; *'Weighted Rope' - A long, thick rope with a weight attached to the end of it. It serves as a sort of crude bola, and can be wrapped around enemies to hinder or completely halt their movements. Allies and Enemies Allies Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Tralius Egg Army' - Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Hero Groups